


A Study in Pink

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-15
Updated: 2008-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Tex's observations about John's lower lip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Pink

Rodney wouldn't call it a study exactly, more an examination or possibly an exploration... Okay, it's a study.

Rodney has made a study of John's lower lip.

It's full and curvy, remarkably so, considering it's a lip. There's a spot of darker pink at the top, where it curves deeper into John's mouth, hinting at what's to come.

At what can be found inside.

John curls it inward when he's upset or worried. Puffs it out a little more when he flirts and teases.

Rodney's never known anyone before whose mouth echoed their eyes, but when John's eyes turn mischievous, his lips do to. And when John's lips turn mischievous, Rodney's imagination offers up all kinds of possibilities, some of which have, by some miracle Rodney isn't sure he understands, come to pass.

When Rodney presses his lower lip to John's, John presses back, a soft invitation.

When Rodney captures it, sucks a little, John tightens his hold on Rodney's shoulders.

When he sucks a little harder, John's hips buck against his.

And when Rodney nips, a slight scrape of teeth, not enough to hurt, the universe opens up for him.

Or maybe it's just John. Sometimes Rodney can't tell the difference.


End file.
